1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display devices, such as, for example, electrophoretic display devices, methods for manufacturing display devices, and electronic paper.
2. Related Art
Display devices using a variety of electrooptic materials have been provided in the fields of electrophoretic materials and liquid crystal materials in recent years. Also, digitizing tablets (digitizing devices) have been proposed, competing with, for example, display panels (display devices) using light emitting diodes (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-2003-223272). Various types of digitizing devices are known, as described in the prior art section of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-2003-223272.
A digitizer device is composed such that data can be directly inputted through writing letters and drawing figures by the user, and indicating the position of a stylus with respect to a digitizer array. Concretely, the following types are known.
(1) A type in which a tip section of a stylus is directly contacted with a capacitive-resistive array.
(2) A type in which an electromagnetic digitizer that interacts with a stylus with a magnetic tip structure or an electromagnetic field generation type stylus is used when the user inputs data for executing a desired operation.
(3) A type equipped with a stylus that is provided with a RF transmitter for transmitting signals to a digitizing array.
(4) A type that uses a stylus having a light source assembled at its tip section, such as, a visible light source or an infrared light source that reflects at a pad.
In general, a digitizer device may be provided independently of a display device when a relatively large work area is required compared to the size of a monitor that serves as the display device, and assembled in one piece with a display device when its portability is necessary.
However, the above-described digitizer devices of prior art entail the following problems. It is difficult for the digitizer device to accommodate the trend towards larger screens because its processing speed is proportional to the performance of the processor. Also, the digitizer device requires electrical power even in its standby period when direct input is not conducted, such that it is difficult to achieve lower power consumption. Furthermore, there are demands to output images displayed on the display device externally as data.